


I Kissed a Guy & I Liked It

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"That thing, that moment when you kiss someone and everything around you becomes hazy and the only thing in focus is you and this person and you realize that that person is the only person you're supposed to kiss for the rest of your life. And for one moment you get this amazing gift, and you wanna laugh, and you wanna cry... 'cause you feel so lucky that you found it and so scared that it'll go away all at the same time."</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Never Been Kissed (1999)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Kissed a Guy & I Liked It

  


**Author's Note:**

> Credits:  
> [MADS](http://www.mads-mikkelsen.net) & [HUGH](http://www.hugh-dancy.net)


End file.
